This Is My Life
by ksjf2012
Summary: This was requested by HenderSwaglover...i hope you like!


**So this story was requested by HenderSwaglover, yesterday. It took me a while to come up with the whole flow of this story, and I'll be the first to admit…it's long. You had some suggestions and I think I got all of it, the way you had asked. If not…let me know and I'll cry in a corner, by myself.**

**Also…I'm currently going to start taking request. I really, really, really loved writing this an di want to do more. I want to know what you guys want to read. I'll write it. I promise. It's helping my writers block, fur serious. Uhm…I just ask that we only request one shots…I have too many of my own full-length stories right now, I can't handle any more. Thanks! xoxo**

"I don't understand why we have to go to bed so early, mom." My hands on my hips dug into my skin as I stared at my twin boys, who were both pouting, not even looking at me, playing another mindless video game. "It's not like we have school anymore…" I sighed putting my head back closing my eyes. Right about now would be a perfect time for a certain husband to walk in, and take control…

"Why are you two still up?" I snapped my head up fast and smiled big at Logan who walked in form the kitchen a passed out, cute buddle of blue in his arms. "Don't make me hide your x-box guys…cause I will." He walked right to me, gently handing over our 4 day old son, who was sound asleep, thumb in mouth. I put him in my arms, carefully, and slowly started to rock him. Mason, and Dylan, my twin 16 year old boys got off the couch putting the controllers on the table in front of them. Logan turned off the TV and walked to the front door, double checking to make sure it was locked before turning back around and stared at me. I smirked, nodding to the boys who were yawning and pouting, still, walking to the stairs. "Sleep tight guys." They both kind of waved down to us halfway up the stairs making me frown.

"I love you guys." I heard Mason groan, way too embarrassed to say he loved his mother back, and laughed. "I swear to God it's like two clones of you."

"It's annoying isn't it?" I walked slowly to the stairs, Logan right beside me, and sighed out kissing the top of LJ's head. "Do you really think we should let them drive already?" I yawned shrugging my shoulders, to tired and overwhelmed to question whether or not they were ready to take that step already. Only three days out of the hospital, but I still felt exhausted and wanted to only sleep. "Here…you go get in bed, I'll put him down." I got to the very top of the stairs, feeling sleep kicking in. Logan's strong arms gripped my hips as he kissed my cheek, before grabbing our youngest, and hopefully last child from me. I yawned once more before walking past him, down the long hallway to our bedroom. I flicked the light on, by the door before I closed the door all the way and ran my hands through my brown curly hair.

I walked slowly to the huge walk in closet that was divided between mine and Logan's stuff. Instead of walking to my side, I walked to his, pulling my jeans and plain white shirt off my body. I tossed them to the hamper in the back of the closet, not caring if they didn't go in, and yanked one of Logan's plain black button up shirts off the hanger. I snapped my bra off, just letting it fall to the floor and pulled the shirt on, buttoning only one button in the middle. As I turned to walk out of the closet, the bedroom door opened and I smiled, hoping it would just be Logan, ready to snuggle in our huge bed, but it wasn't. I mean it was…but he wasn't alone. In his arms was our 9 year old girl Aria, legs wrapped around his waist, and face dug into his neck. I frowned walking to him quickly and he rubbed her back smiling small. "She's got a fever. Says her stomach hurts." I nodded pushing her dark brown hair out of her face seeing her face twisted in pain as she closed her eyes. "I'll go get her some ginger ale and some medicine. Which we have neither of." He walked to our bed and pulled back the blankets on his side, gently laying her down. She immediately curled up into a ball and Logan pulled the blanket back over her. "Lay with mom while I go get you some stuff okay baby girl? I'll be right back." I crossed my arms over my chest watching her nod. He stood up straight and slid his phone, which was sitting on the nightstand by the bed, into his black jeans. He then walked to me and smiled before leaning in and kissing my lips softly. "I'll be right back…you need anything from the store?" I shook my head fast and set my hands on his neck to pull him into me, kissing harder. He chuckled into my mouth before gently slapping my ass and pulling away. "Save some for later." I laughed nodding and walked to my side of the bed, as he walked out of the room.

It's a horrible feeling when one of your children is sick. You kind of feel to blame. Because as a parent you should be able to protect your children from any and everything, including the stomach flu. I knew that's what was wrong with Aria, because one of her friends from school just had it, and she was just at her house. I should have known not to let her go over, but they're best friends. So all I could do for her now, was turn on the TV, put on a random cartoon and hope she got some sleep. She watched the TV in a tired state, trying her hardest to keep her eyes closed, but after about 5 minutes of fighting it, she finally caved in. I carefully sat up, to not wake her, and started to flip through the channels, thinking about the past week…month of my life. Having my 6th child…at 38 is defiantly life altering. I'm not as young as I once was, and I'm not the same kind of mother, I was when I had the twins 16 years ago. But one thing has remained the same. Logan and I. We've stuck by each other's sides from the get go and that says a lot about us as husband and wife. Not many people could handle 6 kids, btu we do. And I guess…not a lot of couples continue to have a romantic life after kid one, but alas…we do. I blame him for that. It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off his gorgeous body.

After mindless minutes of flipping through cable channels, I finally set it back on the cartoon that just put Aria to sleep hoping it would do the same for me. I curled up into a ball just like Aria was and pulled myself closer to Aria, setting a hand on her side. Her eyes fluttered open and I smiled gently kissing her forehead. She groaned, pushing hard into me, quietly whining out. "I know…dad will be right back with some medicine okay?" She nodded softly, digging her small slim body into me. I sighed out glancing at the wall in front of me, by our master bath and smiled. All pictures of our family. It was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a soft cry. It panicked me, because as a mom, your mind stays on alert when a child is sick. I sat up fast and saw the back of Logan's head and his back. Aria was curled up in a ball on his lap and it looked like she was fighting to not take the medicine in his hand. I frowned and pushed the blankets off my body crawling over to his right side. I sat on my knees and pushed hair out for her face. "Come on baby…it's going to make you feel better."

"It smells gross daddy." I sighed taking the bottle from his hand and read the label. Children's cold and flu. Grape.

"You should have gotten cherry."

"They were out." I frowned again and gently poured the purple liquid into the tiny cup that sits on the lid.

"How about this?" Aria opened her eyes, staring at me and I smiled. "If you take this medicine tonight…tomorrow you and I will go get some more clothes for your dolls. And all the accessories you want." She seemed to perk up at this making both Logan and I share a secret smile.

"Yeah…weren't you telling me they could use a car?" She turned to her dad fast, excitement written all over her face.

"And some new furniture for their house?" One of her little hands reached out fast for the medicine and she tossed it back like a champ. I quickly got up and grabbed the small bottle of ginger ale opening it up. She started to cough but took the ginger ale, chasing the grape medicine down fast. Logan kissed her head and rubbed her back, starting to get up, holding her still. But of course…because she is my daughter, she jumped out of her dads arms and wiped her mouth handing me the bottle of ginger ale.

"You want me to carry you to bed?" She shook her head fast and hugged me quickly, around my waist. When she turned, she was out of our bedroom faster than lightning. I couldn't help but chuckle. I went to turn to set the bottle back on the nightstand but was stopped. Logan's hand grabbed the bottle for me, and he stepped right up to me rubbing his nose over mine. "I got you a present." I smiled small setting my hands on his shoulders, looking directly in his eyes. "It's nothing special…" He glanced around me and I heard the bottle of ginger ale get set down and something else get taken out of the grocery bag. A second later a box of condoms was put in front of my face. I giggled, a little too loudly and used all of my strength and energy to jump on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around the back of his neck kissing him hard. One of his hands hooked underneath my butt pulling me up further on his body as his other hand unbuttoned the one button on my shirt. When it got unbuttoned his hand went on my skin and rubbed my ribs gently as he walked back onto the bed. As soon as he sat down, I situated myself better on his lap and pulled away from his mouth.

"What you don't wanna go for number 7?" He frowned throwing the box of condoms behind him on the bed and softly laid himself back. He ran his hands over his and then through his hair, yawning. I put both hands on his waist before moving them up and under his white shirt, softly. He laid his arms back over his head, showing off the muscles in his biceps, so perfectly. With my hands pushing his shirt up I took the opportunity to bend down and kiss onto his flat stomach.

"We don't have to do anything, if you don't want…" I quickly but softly bit down onto his skin making him hiss out and sit up fast. I straightened back out and went to work on his belt and jeans. "We just had a kid hon…if sex is too soon four days after…"

"I'll let you know handsome." He frowned pushing one side of my shirt off my shoulder, exposing skin. He leaned in and kissed onto my shoulder sending a chill up and down my spine. I got his belt undone and his zipper down, and then his button unbuttoned giving me easier access to his dick. I reached in fast, under the jeans and boxers and grabbed ahold of him, squeezing instantly. He pulled away from my shoulder and groaned out, lying back again. He put his hands on his face and swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bob up and down fast. I pushed his boxers and jeans out of the way as best as I could letting his dick spring to life. He was already rock hard. "Someone's really excited…"

"Well seeing as the last time we had sex was…what? 7 months ago? When we found out you were pregnant." I smiled and nodded rubbing him up and down, softly and slowly. "You should consider yourself lucky I haven't devoured you already." I scoffed giving the base a squeeze making him sit up on his elbows and stare at me. "Was that a challenge I just heard slip out of your mouth?" I made an innocent face, tugging just a little bit harder. "If I wanted I could have you on your hands and knees, fucking you as hard as I wanted little lady." I smirked again, letting him go, and quickly yanked my shirt off my body.

"You're all talk Mr. Mitchell." I watched him sit up, and knowing what was coming, I grabbed a hold of his biceps and bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't scream. I was in the air for a short second before he had me on my back legs up and spread open wide. He set his hands on the back of my knees as he glanced up and down my body shaking his head. He licked his lips…making me instantly wet and grab fistfuls of the sheet beneath me. "We do have to be quiet…ya know…kids fast asleep in the house." He only shrugged letting my legs go so he could sit back on his knees and tear off his shirt. I quickly sat myself up and pulled off my panties tossing them behind Logan, towards our closet. I took my original spot, on my back and set my legs outside his sighing out. He bent down just a little and kissed my right knee as eh got himself up and pushed off his jeans and boxers. I looked behind me on the bed, searching for the condoms and just as I saw them, I went to reach for them, but was stopped. Logan was back on the bed both his hands grabbing a hold of mine. We locked fingers as he reached down to me with his lips. I welcomed his kiss with a fiery passion making my legs lock behind his back. The tip of his dick brushed against my clit making a rather loud moan escape. He pulled away just a little and smirked in the cockiest way ever. "I'm not even inside you and you're already a mess." I tried to take my hands out from his but he was too strong.

"Am not." He raised his eyebrows and let one of my hands go. His hand trailed down my body slowly. And without warning, three of his fingers entered me. Hard and rough. I groaned out, closing my eyes and arched my back moving my free hand down to his, inside of me. I grabbed his wrist and closed my mouth tight.

"Already wet…clit's on fire…you've got it bad."

"Shut up…" He laughed, kissing my neck and pulled his hand out of me. "Can you…just pull out? I don't want to use a condom."

"What if I can't pull out in time?" My only response was shrug to the shoulders making him sigh. "Okay but if we have a 7th…it might put me in an early grave."

"I give you permission to come on my stomach…just no condom." I opened my eyes feeling him push my legs up a little further and watched as he rubbed himself and looked down at me. Being married for 18 years means you learn to be comfortable around each other. SO when he does look down at my most private area, licking his lips, practically, salivating…it's nothing to be embarrassed about anymore. He stroked his dick one last time before he set the tip at my entrance and pushed in slowly. He waited until he was completely inside before setting his hands outside my head and starting a slow and soft rhythm. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as he made love to me, and not fucked me senseless. He saw my smile and between pants frowned.

"What's that smile for?" I set my hands on his sides and dug my fingernails into his skin.

"I knew you were all talk." He laughed nodding and closed his eyes breathing out softly. "I think the only time you've ever been rough with me, was that night in our first year of being married…we went to that party and because of a fight we had earlier, I started to flirt with some guys, making you turn green with jealous."

"And we went home and I remained you whose dick you like the most." I groaned sitting up on my elbows and softly bit his collarbone. Having sex with Logan is fantastic by itself but when he starts to cuss and talk dirty…Jesus Christ. "I love you pretty girl." He hit harder into me making me fall back onto my back and set my hands on his arms.

"I love you too handsome." He leaned down again, putting his face in my neck, wrapping his fingers in my hair.

We came together, him making sure he pulled out beforehand. I was exhausted by the time we were done, but I had to clean myself up so I got up and washed off my stomach with a cloth. When I got back in bed, he was already under the blankets, the TV off, yawning. I crawled in next to him, snuggling right up to his chest and kissed it once before shutting my eyes. He gently rubbed my back with his fingers making it that much easier to fall asleep in his arms.

It's been a while since I've slept for more than an hour. And it's been a while…a very long time since I've been able to sleep through a night. And boy did I sleep. When I opened my eyes I closed them instantly because the sun was blazing right through the huge window above our bed. I groaned extending my right arm feeling for Logan…but the bed was empty. I groaned again lifting my head and turned it to the very empty space beside me. "Babe?" I waited to hear a response but got none. I sighed out pushing myself up and out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I walked in and quickly went to the bathroom, putting my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. There was probably a million and one things we had to do today, including taking the boys to take their driving tests to get a permit. And then grocery shopping, clothes shopping, pay bills…all with a five day old baby boy.

I walked back into the room and went to my closet rubbing my eyes. I opened my dresser grabbing a white laced bra with matching panties. I put them on looking through my clothes and decided on a pair of dark blue jean shorts, and a plain black tank top. I covered it with one of Logan's flannel shirts and slipped on some socks and sneakers before walking out of the room, and downstairs.

My three girls were sitting on the couch, arguing of course on what to watch. I stepped off the last step and waited to hear Logan yelling at them to be quiet but nothing. I cleared my throat, getting my oldest daughters attention first. Rebecca, who is 15 stood up and skipped to me, linking arms with me. She pulled me along to the kitchen and sat me down at the kitchen table in front of her open laptop. "Okay mom…I found my swimsuit for the summer! It's at the Tilly's in the mall and daddy said I have to talk to you about it. He won't take me to get it so I was wondering when he got back could we go? I know were having people over today but…"

"Wait…where is your dad?" She sat down next to me smoothing out her pretty yellow sundress on her legs.

"Well he woke up this morning early with Mason and Dylan to go take their tests…he just called saying they were coming home and bringing lunch." I quickly looked at her laptop and looked in the bottom right corner. 12:43.

"You guys let me sleep this long?" She shrugged playing with her nails. I sighed out, sitting back and rubbed my eyes again, yawning. "How is your sister feeling?"

"She threw up this morning." I stood up automatically and walked back out to the living room. Aria, the youngest of the three girls, and Quinn, my middle child, the tomboy of the three were now happily watching an animated movie, not a care in the world.

"Aria…you feeling any better?" She nodded still looking at the TV holding around her stomach. "Alright well…I guess until your dad comes back you guys can help me start to clean up the backyard, which we asked you to do yesterday." All three of them started to protest, but I ignored it like a champ and turned the TV off. "I think the hose is in the garage. I need you to go upstairs and grab my phone on my nightstand and my sunglasses." I patted Rebecca's shoulder as I walked past all three of them and headed for the garage. "I assume your dad took LJ?" Quinn got right beside me as we walked to the garage and she yawned putting one of her dads old baseball hats on her head.

"You shouldn't wear hats Quinn…it will give you hat head."

"Shut up Becca!" I frowned and looked back at Rebecca as she walked up the stairs smiling big.

"Mom are we gonna fill the pool today?" Aria got on my other side grabbing my hand. Quinn opened the door for us and I nodded turning on the light.

"Yeah when your dad gets home." Aria jumped away from me and ran right to the shelves that had all the pool and outside toys. I sighed out setting my hand son my hips and glanced around the big messy three car garage. My car was sitting pretty on the left side, which of course was where the hose was. "Aria sweetie…you're small. Can you grab the hose for me?" She turned and looked to where I was pointing by the car and ran to it. Just as she disappeared the garage door opened. Quinn leaped down form her dads work bench, which I didn't even realize she was on, and walked to me. I grabbed her and walked us backwards as Logan pulled the Escalade into the garage. He stopped just a foot away from me, and the car shut off. The passenger door opened first and Dylan flew out holding a piece of paper.

"Mom I passed! I have my permit! I don't have to have you and dad drive me around!" I smirked and took the paper from him as he stood in front of me. "I got a better score than Mason too so it's a good day." I frowned at him, ruffling his hair and gave him back his paper. Mason then came out also holding a paper and a mean stare at his brother. "I have to pee and then I'll be back to help dad!" Both Dylan and Mason were in the leaving me to watch Logan get out of the car and quickly go in the back and unbuckle LJ from his car seat.

"How come you didn't wake me up?" I walked slowly to the open back door and set a hand on his butt as he did baby talk to Logan Junior who was making gurgling noises and playing with a stuffed cow.

"Because you looked so damn beautiful fast asleep. Besides…" He lifted LJ with ease and set him on his hip shutting the door softly. "I handled everything just fine. Boys got their permits, I paid cable, phone, power, insurance, filled up the car with gas, and went grocery shopping, and got the boys some new clothes." I raised both eyebrows at him making him frown. "Don't act to impressed little miss." I smiled pinching his butt and kissed his cheek before kissing LJ's. LJ squirmed and reached out for me, screeching. "Here take the stinky baby. I got some burgers for lunch." I nodded taking LJ and as we both turned to walk to the open back door of the escalade something crashed form my car making us freeze.

"Daddy?" Logan quickly ran around his car and walked to mine, with me following just as quick. Aria was standing between the wall and my car holding a huge hose, with a box of stuff fallen around her. "Can you help me?" Logan laughed getting as close to her as he could and reached out. She huffed and puffed handing over the hose to her dad who quickly threw it to the garage floor behind him. He then grabbed under her arms and lifted her pulling her out form between the wall and my car. He threw her over his shoulder and started to tickle her sides making her squirm and hit her dads back. Logan laughed setting her down. She tried to shove him, not making him move an inch and then ran off into the house yelling for Quinn. Logan set his hands on his hips and watched as she ran into the house shaking his head.

"She is turning into you more and more every day." I could feel my cheeks blush as he started to grab grocery bags.

"Yeah well…you're oldest daughter is going to give you a heart attack here shortly." He frowned grabbing a 24 case of Corona and turned to me. "Did you see the bathing suit she wants to get?" He groaned shaking his head and I smirked. "It's a teeny tiny string bikini with the American flag over the fabric. I mean…I'm proud she's patriotic but…"

"No way in hell she's wearing it around me. Or anyone. Well just get her a one piece…or one of those old timy bathing suit that were like…pants and a shirt." I laughed as he walked around the car heading for the house. "Children of mine! Why is no one helping bringing in the grocery's?!" I smiled, readjusting LJ on my hip grabbing a bag that looked like juice pouches for the kids. I went to grab another one but stopped quick hearing a car pulling up into the driveway. I turned carefully holding tight onto LJ and smiled big seeing the big black pickup truck pulling up.

"James is here!" His truck shut off and instead of James getting out of the driver side his oldest son, Derek, 17, hopped out. James got out of the passenger seat holding a can of Red bull in one hand and his phone in the other. He was wearing sunglasses and a backwards hat on his head along with a big stupid grin.

"MILF alert!" I gave him a dirty look as he walked to me taking off his sunglasses. "How you doin'?" He walked right to me giving em a kiss to my cheek and then a kiss to LJ's head. "And how are you doing chunky man?" I slapped his stomach hard but turned to see Derek reaching in our trunk for grocery bags.

"You don't need to help hon. Go in the cool house." He smirked and shook his head grabbing not only bags but the milk and a case of water. "Yeah you aren't like your dad or anything." James laughed in front of me and I turned back to him sighing out. "I slept until 12:30 today so I'm feeling pretty good. And don't call my son chunky." He only shrugged and gently took the bag I was holding as well as reaching in for more bags. "Where's the wife? And beautiful daughter?"

"Getting their hair done. We didn't want to go so we came a little earlier then was said. I hope that's alright."

"Hell no." We both watched Logan walk back into the garage with the line of children following. "Hey Derek. Just set it in the kitchen dude." Derek nodded and Logan walked to us staring at James. "I bet the only reason you didn't want to get your hair done is because you already had it done. You look pretty today."

"The is something only a fa-" I slapped James's arm hard making him shut up and turn to walk into the garage. Logan laughed after him and started to hand things to the kids.

"Mom why can't I get that suit?!" I looked at Rebecca who was pouting and holding only a bag of diapers, staring at her dad. He must have told her she couldn't get the suit she wanted and was going to throw a fit. "It's not even expensive daddy!"

"it's not a matter of money sis…they don't want you to look like a whore." I tried to slap the back of Mason's head but Logan was quicker.

"What would you do if you heard someone call your sister that?" I stared him down and he smiled shrugging.

"Kill em. But I'm allowed to say it cause I'm her brother." He walked into the house, arms full of grocery's making me frown.

"We'll go shopping okay and we'll see, okay?" Rebecca nodded but didn't look happy still.

"Carlos and Kendall and on their way as well. I had Carlos pick up some stuff for the pool…you know he knows more about it than I do." I nodded pushing the hair on LJ's head to one side rocking gently. "Here take this Quinn…" I watched Logan hand out bags to the kids making sure Aria didn't have too much, and not fighting with Rebecca who only took in the diapers. When all the kids walked back into the house James and his son came back out, James quickly picking up the long mess of hose on the garage floor still.

"SO you know…Kendall's kid has got the hot's for your daughter." Logan tensed up hearing this and we both turned to James who was on his knees now, untangling the hose. "Yeah I guess Kendall's wife told Kendall, God knows why and he then told me. I think it's pretty funny because like…she's way out of his league, but it will be pretty funny to watch play out."

"Yeah over my dead fucking body." I frowned staring at Logan who shook his head at me. "That kid is trouble…the tattoo's piercings…he fuckin smokes. No way in hell. The only reason he likes her is because to him she's just another girl he can use. I'll fucking kill him if he try's anything."

"You're being ridiculous Logan. He's a nice boy."

"He's not a boy. He's an 18 year old, 7 foot tall, horny, future convict." I glared at both Logan and James who seemed set in their ways on the matter and watched Rebecca walk back out to us, with Mason and Dylan in front of her.

"That is your best friends son you guys."

"Yeah and just like if I had a sister I would never let her date Kendall. Just…not the ideal guy." I shook my head and turned, walking out to the front lawn. I walked to my two rose bushes and touched the bloomed yellow rose. Just as I was about to turn back to the garage a black car pulled up and parked right next to James's truck. Carlos and Kendall. I sighed out, hoping no one said anything and walked up to the front of the car.

Kendal got out of the driver side laughing, and Carlos got out of the passenger side. Carlos's 13 year old son, and Kendall son, Matthew got out behind Kendall, also laughing at whatever his father was. Kendall spotted me and shut his door walking to me.

"Hey pretty lady." I smiled small at him and turned LJ to face Kendall. Kendall put out his arms and I gently transferred him to Kendall. "God he looks just like you." I blushed shoving my hands into the pockets of my shorts and turned to Carlos who was smiling big at my son in Kendall's arms.

"Damn…six kids and look at you." Carlos turned to me and took off his sunglasses. "Still sexy." I blushed even harder and looked down. I'll admit I still had baby weight on me, but it's been five days. I'm not going to be skinny miraculously.

"I'm not sexy. I'm fat and no makeup and my hair looks like shit…" I was grabbed fast and throw over Carlos's shoulder. I groaned setting my hands on his back as he walked us up to the house.

"I got some beer in the fridge. Help yourself while you get my pool filled."

"Help myself to the beer or your wife." I was dropped quick and backed up seeing Carlos holding onto his crotch. Logan must have hit him. "Alright…point taken." He grabbed the back of his son's neck and walked into our house. Logan quickly closed the back of the car and sighed out. James stood up taking the hose with him and followed after Carlos making a stupid short person joke, which left us with Kendall and Matthew. Matthew took off his black rimmed sunglasses and smiled at LJ in his dads arms.

"Can I hold him?" I smiled big and nodded seeing Logan tense up. Kendall handed him over to Matthew who held him under his arms and smiled at him. LJ squeaked and reached out to Matthews face, where his lip piercing was. He pulled him back a little but laughed. I smiled sweetly at the sight in front of me and turned to Logan. Logan sighed and clapped Kendall's shoulder.

"How was the last day of school Matthew? Feel weird you don't have to go back?" Matthew gently set LJ on his hip and shrugged.

"Kind of…I'm going to college so I still have school, technically. I've already been told I have to start paying rent so…adulthood here I come." We all laughed quietly and stood in awkward silence. I walked to Logan grabbing his hand and kissed his cheek. He cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around me slipping his hand into the back pocket of my shorts.

"Dude…" We all turned to see Mason running out, holding a burger and wrapper, looking too excited. "You gotta come see this kill we just made!" Matthew smirked and gently handed LJ over to. He walked around his dad and walked into Mason who was stuffing his face while trying to talk about the stupid video game.

"You guys need em to do anything? I know you want to fix the deck."

"Yeah but do worry about it right now. I'm gonna eat first, put the kid to sleep." Kendall nodded walking into the house taking off his sunglasses. When he walked in, the garage door to the house shut behind him leaving Logan and I by ourselves with LJ and silence. He squirmed in my arms, obviously very tired and starting to get cranky. "I wish I could go back to me, 20 years ago and tell him how his life is going to turn out." I looked up, a little hurt and stared at him. He smiled and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand shaking his head. "I would tell the young me how happy he'll be and how lucky he'll be. 6 beautiful, smart, funny, good kids. A wife…a hot sexy wife who still wants to have sex with him…" I laughed snuggling back into him letting him wrap completely around me and LJ. "Honestly…is their anyone luckier than me?" I closed my eyes lying my cheek on his chest and heard his thumping heart.

"Yeah…me."


End file.
